An example of the above, disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 to 3, is the one constituted by combining a first member integrally attached to an inner member and a second member; the second member is integrally attached to an outer member and has a seal lip portion which elastically contacts the first member and is made of elastic material. Patent Literatures 1 to 3 below disclose the bearing sealing device in which the first member, i.e. a slinger, has a first cylindrical portion, a circular plate portion, and a second cylindrical portion. The first cylindrical portion is fitted to the inner member; the circular plate portion extends from an end portion of the first cylindrical portion on an opposite side to the second member into an outer diametrical side; and the second cylindrical portion extends from an outer diametrical side end portion of the circular plate portion along a shaft direction in the same direction as the first cylindrical portion. The second member of the bearing sealing device has a core member and the seal lip portion. The core member has a cylindrical portion which is fitted to the outer member, and a flange portion which extends from one end portion of the cylindrical portion into an inner diametrical side. The seal lip portion is fixed to the second member, elastically contacts the slinger, and is made of elastic material. Patent Literatures 1 to 3 below disclose the bearing sealing device in which a labyrinth portion is formed between opposite faces of the second cylindrical portion of the first member and the second member.